Red Guy
The Red Guy is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network cartoon series Cow and Chicken, and also appears in I Am Weasel. Appearance The Red Guy is an overweight and naked red-skinned character who resembles classical depictions of devils and demons, he exhibits cunning but not much intelligence. Regardless of his disguise, his big bare buttocks are always on display, and the names he assumes in his disguises reflect that fact, for example Officer Pantsoffski, Mrs. Barederrière and Dr. Laxslax. Role in the Series His schemes are intended to terrorize Cow and Chicken, for reasons never revealed. These schemes are usually very bizarre, and usually involve masquerading as something he isn't, for example posing as a plastic surgeon or pediatrician, minus the pants. He is often defeated by Supercow (a superheroic persona taken by Cow) when his evil plans require foiling and Chicken needs rescuing. He tends to take his defeats in stride, though. Personality The Red Guy exhibits numerous strange behaviors, ranging from walking on his buttocks or rolling from side to side, to his almost bipolar moodswings. He acts both masculine and feminine, and likes to set himself up as an authority figure. He enjoys causing mischief, mayhem and general nastiness: he is probably best described as a mean-natured trickster in terms of villainy - not seeming to want much in the way of conquest or ruin but rather taking a perverse joy out of being a general nuisance and bully. Sadly for him, he is quite incompetent, and often ends us as little more than an irritation to Cow and Chicken. It is also worth noting that the Red Guy likes to walk around nude and goes to great lengths to stay nude. Gallery Red_Guy.png Redguy.png|Red Guy's Smile TRDg.gif TRG.gif Trivia *The Red Guy is voiced by Charlie Adler, who also voiced Ed Bighead from Rocko's Modern Life. *He is similar to several villains, including: ** Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) - They're the main antagonist and comic relief villains. They're both very mischievous and cause alot of trouble, as well as lying to achieve their goals. However, they always seem to get everything back at them at the day. * Entrobe (Hyperman) - TBA * HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) - Are known for being the Satan of their show, and tend to change their voice from soft-spoken to angry almost constantly. * Pythor P. Chumsworth (Ninjago) - They're manipulative, yet comical, and are Masters of Disguise. Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) - TBA * Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) - They cause trouble alot and can have a big ego at times, even lying to their friends. However, they had a psychically abusive family memver that has turned them into this. Red Guy Red Guy Category:Nameless Villains Red Guy Red Guy Red Guy Red Guy Red Guy Red Guy Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Dimwits Category:Satanism Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Malefactors Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Outright Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Immortals Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Karma Houdini Category:Asexual Category:Affably Evil Category:Imposters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Love rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Military Villains Category:Cheater Category:Sadomasochists Category:Perverts Category:Giant Category:Vikings Category:Pirates Category:Vampires Category:Evil Cops Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Evil Teacher Category:Fighter Category:Monarchs Category:Insecure Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Dream Master Category:Gunmen Category:Married Villains Category:Parents Category:Old Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Traitor Category:Ghosts Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Bosses Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hypnotists Category:Dragons Category:Friend of the hero Category:Thief Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the past Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Crossover Villains Category:Provoker Category:Creature Category:Supernatural Category:Brainwashers Category:Pawns Category:Business Villains Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rich Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mad Doctor Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Evil Genius Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mascots Category:Villainesses Category:Animal Killers Category:Rivals Category:Final Boss